Love Letter
by kkyu32
Summary: Dia lagi.. Lelaki bermasker cokelat muda itu lagi-lagi memasukkan surat dilokerku. / WONKYU! Ficlet. DLDR. RnR?


**Title : Love Letter**

**Main Cast : Wonkyu**

**Genre : Romance**

**Length : Ficlet**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior adalah milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam wajah dan nama. Kalo Kyuhyun sih punya saya /plak**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi**

* * *

**Love Letter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia lagi.. Lelaki bermasker cokelat muda itu lagi-lagi memasukkan surat dilokerku. Surat cinta. Mungkin ia tidak sadar kalau aku melihatnya. Diam-diam ia menaruh surat itu didalam lokerku.

Aku tahu dia siapa, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa namanya. Ia cukup populer disekolah ini. Tapi bukan populer dalam arti positif. Tapi negatif.

"Itik buruk rupa! Apa yang kau masukkan ke loker Siwon oppa?! Hah?!"Sekelompok yeoja menghampirinya. Namja bermasker itu mundur hingga tubuhnya menabrak loker belakangnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Takut.

"Kau memasukkan surat cintakan untuk Siwon oppa?! Hahaha! kau sangat lucu. Kau pikir Siwon oppa akan menyukai itik buruk rupa sepertimu?!"Bentak yeoja itu. Namja bermasker itu menunduk.

Itik buruk rupa. Ya. Itu julukan untuk namja itu. Ia selalu memakai masker sejak pertama kali masuk ke SM High School. Ia korban pembullyan karena maskernya itu. Semua orang berkata kalau ia memakai masker untuk menutupi keburuk-rupaannya.

Karena melihat keadaan yang semakin memanas, akhirnya aku maju dan melerai mereka.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kalian masuk kelas. Sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai. Aku tidak mau ada perkelahian disini."Kataku.

"Ah, Ne Siwon oppa. Annyeong!"Yeoja-yeoja itu meninggalkanku dan namja bermasker ini. Aku menoleh kearah namja itu. Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei.. Mereka sudah pergi. Jangan takut lagi."Ujarku padanya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya.

DEG

Pertama kali kulihat matanya. Mata cokelat tuanya yang indah. Mata itu bersinar polos. Entah kenapa aku yakin pipinya bersemu merah sekarang ini.

"Hei.. Siapa namamu?"Tanyaku. Saat ia akan mengucapkan sesuatu tiba-tiba bel berbunyi.

"Maaf.. A-aku harus segera masuk kelas.."Ujarnya lalu berlari meninggalkanku. Sebelum itu kulihat sesuatu dimaskernya. Disudut kiri maskernya terdapat tulisan, 'kyu'

Apa itu namamu?  
.

.

.  
Suara lembutnya tadi masih mengalun ditelingaku. Suara merdu itu masih terngiang jelas.

Kenapa ia begitu misterius? Ia mengirimiku surat setiap hari. Tapi saat aku mengajaknya berkenalan ia main kabur saja.

"Aneh."Ujarku tiba-tiba.  
.

.

.  
Sepulang sekolah aku menunggunya didepan sekolah. Melirik jam tangan yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Akhirnya ia keluar juga. Tapi kenapa ia berlari?

"Hei! Kyu!"Kuputuskan memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Walaupun aku tidak tahu itu namanya atau bukan. Ia berhenti. Ah.. Benarkah itu namanya?

"Ada apa, sunbae?"Tanyanya dengan sedikit gugup. Mata cokelatnya terus bergerak gelisah.

"Aku ingin berkenalan denganmu."Ujarku. Aku mengulurkan tanganku.

"Be-berkenalan denganku?"Tanyanya bingung. Aku mengangguk pasti.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa.."Ujarnya. Aku sedikit terkejut. Bukankah ia menyukaiku? Ia mengirimiku begitu banyak surat cinta.

"Hei.. Kalau kau tidak mau berkenalan denganku, berhentilah mengirimu surat cinta ke lokerku!"Bentakku kesal. Ia sedikit tersentak.

"Aku hanya... Tidak mengerti.."Katanya. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Hei, apa yang tidak kau mengerti?"Tanyaku lembut. Jujur, aku mulai tertarik dengan namja didepanku ini.

"Mana mungkin.. Orang sepertimu mau berkenalan dengan orang sepertiku?"Ujarnya polos membuatku tertawa.

"Orang sepertimu? Aku tidak menyesal kalau berkenalan dengan namja manis sepertimu."Ujarku. Rona merah terlihat dipipinya yang tak tertutupi masker. Ck. Aku jengkel melihat masker itu.

Perlahan tanganku terulur. Mencoba melepas maskernya. Dengan sigap tangan putihnya menahan tanganku. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Percaya padaku.."Ujarku lembut.

"Ka-kau akan menghindariku.."Katanya. Aku menggeleng.

"Kau boleh menamparku sepuasmu kalau aku menghindarimu."Ujarku. Dengan ragu ia menurunkan tangannya.

Jantungku berdebar. Kulepaskan masker yang sudah melekat diwajah mungilnya selama ini. Dan.. Apa yang kulihat membuatku sangat terkejut.. Dipipinya terdapat luka goresan panjang. Kusentuh luka itu. Terasa timbul.

"Ini.. Kenapa?"Tanyaku hati-hati.

"Appaku.. Sering memukulku dulu. Saat mabuk, ia memukul pipi kananku dengan botol soju. Sehingga pipiku seperti ini.."Jelasnya. Aku memandang wajahnya. Tanpa luka itu ia akan terlihat sangat cantik. Bibir merah yang selama ini baru pernah kulihat begitu membuatku ingin mengecupnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba aku tersenyum.

"Kau tahu? Kau terlihat lebih cantik dengan luka itu."Aku mengelus pipi kanannya itu.

Aku akui aku tertarik dengannya. Mungkin menyukainya. Dan aku yakin hal itu akan berkembang menjadi cinta. Ya. Aku yakin. Aku tidak peduli dengan luka itu. Lupa itu menambah kecantikannya dimataku.

"Kalau begitu.. Bolehkah kita berkenalan? Namaku Choi Siwon."Aku untuk kedua kalinya mengulurkan tanganku. Ia terdiam sebentar. Lalu matanya memandang mataku. Senyumnya merekah.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida.."

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saya datang dengan sebuah ficlet gaje yang mengganggu otak saya untuk bbrp waktu. sebenernya fic ini udah lama ada di memopad hapeku. cuma.. gak pede buat ngepublishnya. kekeke.**

**FF ini hitung2 buat kalian yang sedang menunggu lanjutan Only You yang mungkin akan di publish minggu depan. maaf juga atas typo yang membuat ada bagian yang keulang.**

**Okeee, saya harap kalian review FF ini. saya senang membaca review dari kalian walau saya gak pernah bales. hehe.**

**akhir kata,**

**mind to RnR?**

**-kkyu32-**


End file.
